Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2
September 18, 2007 * September 27, 2007 * September 30, 2007 | rating = | genre = }} A new year at the Duel Academy has begun and the Tag Duel Tournament is the year's most anticipated event. Champion duelists from all around the world have accepted invitations to this tournament. Explore the Duel Academy and find your perfect partner to combine your Decks to become an unstoppable fighting machine. Connect to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution (PS2) to battle more characters and collect more cards. Each game includes three exclusive trading cards. Features * Cards up to Tactical Evolution (from OCG Series 5), though several of Sartorius' Arcana Force cards, Cup of Ace and Reversal of Fate were introduced in 2008, in Light of Destruction. * Up to 2889 Cards Available * The Society of Light appears ingame * Minigames * New Anime-Original Cards * New Characters * Egyptian God Cards available if you have the first Tag Force * New Destiny Draw System Promotional Cards * Mad Reloader * Chaos Burst * Dark Bribe Confirmed Tag Force 2 Anime-Only Cards Confirmed Downloadable Cards * Phantom of Chaos - September 27, 2007 * Fallen Paradise - November 1, 2007 * Slash Draw - November 15, 2007 * God of Darkness - Dark God - November 29, 2007 * Infinite Fiend Mirror - December 27, 2007 * Light Barrier - January 10, 2008 * Suit of Sword X - January 24, 2008 * Reversal of Fate - February 7, 2008 * Cup of Ace - February 21, 2008 * Power Wall - March 20, 2008 * Jurassic Impact - April 3, 2008 * Last Machine Acid Virus - April 17, 2008 * Pot of Greed - April 17, 2008 * Monster Reborn - April 17, 2008 * Raigeki - April 17, 2008 Deck 2 Recipes Booster Packs Card Converter 99 Cards: Arcana Force VII, Arcana Force XII, Arcana Force XXI, B.E.S. Assault Core, Cyber Angel - Benten, Dark Creator, Fossil Fusion, Infinite Fiend Mirror, Machine Angel Ritual, Paleozoic fossil Dragon – Skullgeoth, Suit of Sword X, Toy Emperor, Toy Soldier, Arcana Force III , Arcana Force IV, Time Stream, White Veil, Paleozoic fossil Knight – Skullking,Light Barrier,cup of ace 98 Cards: Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill, Ayer’s Rock Sunrise, Dark Scorpion – Tragedy of Love, Dark Scorpion Retreat, Defense Maiden, Dizzy Tiger, Flipping the Table, Great Maju Garzett, King of Destruction Xexex, Maiden in Love, Slash Draw, Swordsman of Doom Lithmus, The Material Lord, The Sky Lord, Hot Sauce Bottle, Golden Homunculus, Queen of Fate-Eternia, Victory Viper XX03, Testament of the Arcane Lords, Dizzy Angel, Archfiend Matador, The Spiritual Lord, Defense Maiden, Dark Arena 97 Cards: Breaker the Magical Warrior, Chaos Sorcerer, Deck Devastation Virus, Dragon's Mirror, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Future Fusion, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, King of the Swamp, Last Turn, Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, Lightning Vortex, Meteo the Matchless, Silent Swordsman LV 5, Slate Warrior, The Shallow Grave, The Tricky, Toon Cannon Soldier, White-Horned Dragon, Zeta Reticulant, Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, Megarock Dragon, Don Zaloog 96 Cards: Amazoness Sword Woman, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Cathedral Of Nobles, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, Exiled Force, Giant Trunade, Green Gadget, King Dragun, Limiter Removal, Marshmallon, Megamorph, Metamorphosis, Mutant Highbrain, Reckless Greed, Sasuke Samurai, Shinato, King from a Higher Plane, Solemn Judgment, Summoned Skull, Treeborn Frog, United We Stand, Water Dragon, Dark Eradicator Warlock, Macro Cosmos, Mask of Darkness, Level Limit - Area B, Puppet King 95 Cards: Card Destruction, D. D. Warrior Lady, Emergency Provisions, Exodia Necross, F. G. D., Fire Princess, Guardian Sphinx, Lava Golem, Magical Stone Excavation, Tribe-Infecting Virus, Book of Life, Solemn Wishes, Exchange of the Spirit, Exodia the Forbidden One, Mage Power, Des Koala, Dark Paladin 94 Cards: Airknight Parshath, Axe of Despair, Blast Sphere, Catapult Turtle, Ceasefire, Crush card Virus, Cyber Jar, Dark Hole, Gravity Bind, Heavy Storm, Last Will, Morphing Jar, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Scapegoat, Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Snatch Steal, The Last Warrior from Another Planet, The Sanctuary in the Sky, Thousand-Eyes Restrict, Torrential Tribute, Tsukuyomi 93 Cards: Alkana Knight Joker, Bottomless trap Hole, Cannon Soldier, Chimeratech Overdragon, Cyber Dragon, Dandylion, Demise, King of Armageddon, Destiny Hero – Dasher, Elemental Mistress Doriado, Heavy Mech Support Platform, Kaibaman, Majestic Mech – Goryu, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Pot of Avarice, Power Bond, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Silent Doom, Slipheed, The A. Forces, Threatening Roar, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou 92 Cards: Archlord Zerato, Curse of Vampire, Disturbance Strategy, Goblin King, Judgment of Anubis, Kaiser Glider, Lord of D., The Eye of Truth, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior 91 Cards: Bad Reaction to Simochi, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Cyber-Stein, Fissure, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Giant Soldier of Stone, Kuriboh, Meteor B. Dragon, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Share the Pain, Shield & Sword, Soul Release, Time Wizard, Toon Summoned Skull, Tribute to the Doomed, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, Widespread Ruin 90 Cards: Ancient Lampp Command Knight, Creature Swap, De Fusion, Dust Tornado, Flying Kamakiri #1, Fusion Gate, Giant Rat, Ground Collapse, Maiden of the Aqua, Morphing Jar #2, Mother Grizzly, Mystic Tomato, Summoner of Illusions, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Time Seal 89 Cards: Bottomless Shifting Sand, Convulsion of Nature, Dark Balter the Terrible, Dragon Master Knight, Fiend Skull Dragon, Fiber Jar, Freed the Matchless General, Gora Turtle, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, Kelbek, Legendary Fiend, Marauding Captain, Mirage of Nightmare, Needle Wall, Pharaoh’s Treasure, Ready for Intercepting, Reinforcement of the Army, Royal oppression, Ryu Senshi, Stamping Destruction, Tyrant Dragon, Yata-Garasu, Gravekeeper's Spy, Spirit Reaper 88 Cards: 8-Claws Scorpion, Berserk Gorilla, Black Ptera, Chain Energy, Chainsaw Insect, Chaos Blast, Greenkappa, Hysteric Party, Magical Arm Shield, My Body As A Shield, Night Assailant, Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus, Volcanic Eruption, White Magician Pikeru 87 Cards: Apprentice Magician, Berserk Dragon, Big Bang Shot, Contract With The Abyss, Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn, Gravity Axe - Grarl, Gyaku-Gire Panda, Pandemonium, Spell Canceller, Terrorking Archfiend, Twin Swords Of Flashing Light - Tryce 86 Cards: Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, Compulsory Evacuation Device, Fenrir, Guardian Angel Joan, Legacy of Yata-Garasu, Self-Destruct Button, Smashing Ground, Soul Absorption, Stealth Bird, Blowback Dragon, The Agent of Judgment-Saturn, Mataza the Zapper 85 Cards: Magician's Circle, Masked Dragon, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, Pitch-Black Warwolf, The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 84 Cards: B.E.S. Crystal Core, Cyber Twin Dragon, Dreadscythe Harvester, Drillroid, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Master Monk, Re-Fusion, Steamroid, Summon Priest, The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion, UFOroid Fighter, Ultimate Insect LV7, Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai, 83 Cards: Black Stego, Celestial Transformation, Grand Convergence, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Rancer Dragonute, Ultimate Tyranno, Ancient Gear Castle, Flame Swordsman, 78 Cards: Offerings To The Doomed 75 Cards: Huge Revolution 71 Cards: A Feather of the Phoenix, Behemoth the King of All Animals, Blast Magician, Castle Gate, Flint, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective, Gatling Dragon, Maji-Gire Panda, Release Restraint, Shadowslayer, Silent Magician LV4, Silent Magician LV8, Swords of Concealing Light, Tricky's Magic 4, Ultimate Insect LV3 67 Cards: Cosmic Horror Gangi'el 62 Cards: Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers 48 Cards: Xing Zhen Hu 41 Cards: Contract with Exodia 38 Cards: Dark Snake Syndrome 61 Cards: Volcanic Slicer 36 Cards: Frontier Wiseman 33 Cards: Archfiend Of Gilfer, Battle Steer, Chosen One, Dimensionhole, Insect Imitation, Jam Defender, Robolady, Magic Drain 32 cards: Fairy King Truesdale 24 Cards: Lesser Dragon 23 Cards: Togex 20 Cars: Giganto 16 Cards: Nekogal #1, Holograh 15 cards: Candle of Fate, Dark Assailant, Dark Titan of Terror, Dissolverock, Haniwa, Hourglass of Life, Karbonala Warrior, Kumootoko, Madjinn Gunn, Masked Sorcerer, Master & Expert, Meda Bat, One Who Hunts Souls, Rare Fish, Roaring Ocean Snake, Root Water, Solitude, The Drdek, Trap Master, Water Omotics, Wodan the Resident of the Forest, Wood Clown 10 cards: Armored Lizard, Crawling Dragon 2, Fiend Kraken, Jellyfish, Killer Needle, Man-Eating Plant, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Sandwich FAQ Remember that Golden Egg Sandwiches will always automatically fill up one of your partner's heart and that Destiny Sandwiches could turn into anything. Jaden Yuki *Favorites: Fried Noodle Sandwich, Cook's Sandwich, Spicy Pepper Sandwich, Lobster Sandwich, Fried Shrimp Sandwich *Dislikes: Destiny Sandwich Zane Truesdale * Favorites: Plain Sandwich, Cook's Sandwich, Golden Egg Sandwich**, * Dislikes: Everything else Axel Brodie * Favorites: Phantom Pepper Sandwich, Hot Pepper Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg Sandwich, Spicy Curry Sandwich, Hamburger Sandwich, Normal Egg Sandwich, Fried Shrimp Sandwich, Cheese Sandwich, Steak Sandwich, Chicken Sandwich, Ham Sandwich * Dislikes: Everything else Syrus Truesdale * Favorite: Lobster Sandwich, Fried Shrimp Sandwich * Really Likes: Chicken Sandwich, Curry Sandwich, Dried Mackerel Sandwich, Foie Grass Sandwich, Sausage Sandwich, Steak Sandwich, Sweet Bean Paste Sandwich, Sweet Chestnut Sandwich, Salmon Sandwich, Cook's Sandwich, Cheese Sandwich, Fried Noodle Sandwich, Hamburger Sandwich * Likes: Chocolate Sandwich, Fried Noodle Sandwich, Garlic Sandwich, Jam Sandwich, Pineapple Sandwich, Plain Sandwich, Ramen Noodle Sandwich, Rice Ball Sandwich, Soba Noodle Sandwich, Top-grade Salad Sandwich, Fermented Soybean Sandwich, Tomato Sandwich, Grape Sandwich, Carrot Sandwich, Melon Sandwich, Tofu Sandwich * Dislikes: Spicy Curry Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg Sandwich, Kimchi Sandwich, Dried Sardine Sandwich, Phantom Pepper Sandwich,Hot Pepper Sandwich Chazz Princeton * Loves: Caviar Sandwich, Truffle Sandwich, Steak Sandwich, Foie Gras Sandwich * Likes: Lobster Sandwich, Ham Sandwich * Not Bad: Alot of Sandwiches * Hates: Plain Sandwich, Letuce Sandwich, Tangerine Sandwich, Carrot Sandwich Tyranno Hassleberry * Loves: Fried Shrimp Sandwich, Lobster Sandwich, Dried Mackerel Sandwich * Likes: Cook's Sandwich, Dried Sardine Sandwich, Fried Noodle Sandwich, Ham Sandwich, Sausage Sandwich, Steak Sandwich * Not bad: Fermented Cheese Sandwich, Foie Gras Sandwich, Garlic Sandwich, Goya Sandwich, Hot Pepper Sandwich, Lettuce Sandwich, Phantom Pepper Sandwich, Pineapple Sandwich, Rice Ball Sandwich, Soba Noodle Sandwich, Spicy Curry Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg Sandwich, Tangerine Sandwich, Tofu Sandwich, Tomato Sandwich, Top-grade Salad Sandwich, Truffle Sandwich * Dislikes: Chocolate Sandwich, Cream Sandwich, Jam Sandwich, Sweet Chestnut Sandwich Aster Phoenix * Favorites: Chicken Sandwich, Steak Sandwich, Caviar Sandwich, Hamburger Sandwich, Ham Sandwich, Foie Gras Sandwich * Dislikes: Fermented Soybeans Sandwich, Durian Sandwich, Fermented Cheese Sandwich, Dried Mackerel Sandwich, Garlic Sandwich. Blair Flannigan * Loves: Cream, Kimchi, Jam, Phantom Pepper, Spicy Curry, Spicy Fish Egg, Sweet Bean Paste, Sweet Chestnut * Likes: Cheese, Cook's, Croquette, Curry, Dried Mackerel, Dried Sardine, Durian, Fermented Soybean, Fried Shrimp, Garlic, Goya, Gyoza, Ham, Hamburger, Lettuce, Melon, Normal Egg, Pineapple, Ramen Noodle, Rice Ball, Salmon, Sausage, Soba Noodle, Tangerine, Tofu, Tomato * Good: Plain * Dislikes: Caviar, Foie Gras, Lobster, Steak, Top-grade Salad, Truffle Jesse Andersen * Loves: Ramen Noodle Sandwich, Rice Ball Sandwich, Soba Noodle Sandwich, Tofu Sandwich * Likes: Cook's Sandwich, Dried Mackerel Sandwich, Durian Sandwich, Fermented Cheese Sandwich, Fermented Soybeans Sandwich, Gyoza Sandwich, Kimchi Sandwich, Steak Sandwich, Truffle Sandwich * Not bad: Carrot Sandwich, Caviar Sandwich, Cheese Sandwich, Chocolate Sandwich, Croquette Sandwich, Foie Gras Sandwich, Fried Shrimp Sandwich, Hamburger Sandwich, Hot Pepper Sandwich, Pineapple Sandwich, Plain Sandwich, Salmon Sandwich, Sausage Sandwich, Spicy Curry Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg, Sweet Bean Paste Sandwich, Sweet Chestnut Sandwich, Tomato Sandwich Alexis Rhodes *Loves: Chocolate Sandwich *Favourites: Jam Sandwich,Grape Sandwich,Tangerine Sandwich, Lettuce Sandwich, Carrot Sandwich, Pineapple Sandwich, Sweet Bean Paste Sandwich, Sweet Chestnut Sandwich, Cream Sandwich, Tomato Sandwich, Caviar Sandwich, Top-grade Salad Sandwich, Truffle Sandwich, Lobster Sandwich *Pretty good: Fried Shrimp Sandwich, Dried Sardine Sandwich, Cheese Sandwich, Spicy Curry Sandwich, Curry Sandwich, Normal Egg Sandwich, Sausage Sandwich, Ramen Noodle Sandwich, Plain Sandwich, Hot Pepper Sandwich, Soba Noodle Sandwich, Croquette Sandwich, Destiny Sandwich(sometimes), Chicken Sandwich, Rice Ball Sandwich, Spicy Fish egg Sandwich, Phantom Pepper Sandwich, *Dislikes: All Fermented Sandwiches, Kimchi Sandwich, Gyoza Sandwich, Destiny Sandwich(sometimes), Garlic Sandwich Sartorius * Likes: Destiny Sandwich * Dislikes: Nothing Viper * Likes: Dried Sardine Sandwich, Tofu Sandwich, Dried Mackeral Sandwich, Garlic Sandwhich, Soba Noodle Sandwich, Ramen Noodle Sandwich, Fermented Cheese Sandwich, Fermented Soybean Sandwich * Dislikes: Everything else Jinzo * Likes: Destiny Sandwich, Golden Egg Sandwich * Dislikes: Everything else The Gambler *Likes: Likes for The Gambler are based on luck and are random, Golden Egg Sandwich *Dislikes: Dislikes for The Gambler are based on luck and are random Fonda Fontaine * Loves: Cheese Sandwich, Cook's Sandwich, Croquette Sandwich, Curry Sandwich, Fried Noodle Sandwich, Normal Egg Sandwich, Ramen Noodle Sandwich, Riceball Sandwich, Tofu Sandwich * Likes: Gyoza Sandwich, Ham Sandwich, Hot Pepper Sandwich, Sausage Sandwich, Spicy Curry Sandwich * Not bad: Chocolate Sandwich, Dried Sardine Sandwich, Foie Gras Sandwich, Kimchi Sandwich, Pineapple Sandwich, Salmon Sandwich, Top-grade Salad Sandwich * Dislikes: Carrot Sandwich, Fermented Cheese Sandwich, Fermented Soybean Sandwich, Grape Sandwich, Melon Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg Sandwich, Sweet Chestnut Sandwich Destiny Draw System When a player is about to lose a Duel they can activate the new Destiny Draw system. It will randomly draw a card from the preset Destiny Cards instead of the normal draw. Up to 5 cards can be set as Destiny Cards in the Deck Edit screen. You can only use it once in a single duel. When you can edit your partner's Deck you can change their Destiny Cards. If you have used the effect of a card that places it on the top of the Deck such as Malevolent Nuzzler and you activate the Destiny Draw system you will draw the Destiny Card and draw the card that was placed on top of the Deck the next time you draw. Characters * Note: The PNG level is for the Deck level of the character. What it means is that each level corresponds to 90 DP and 2XP when you single duel it i.e. by dueling Jaden, you'll gain 450 DP as a base 'duelist bonus' (not counting the other bonuses) and 10 XP. * A good way to obtain a Level or DP easily from is Masha, a Obelisk Blue student, with a Level 8 Horus the Black Flame Dragon and Disa, another Obelisk Blue Student with a LV10 Deck which you can get around 1000 dp. * Also, a good way to add to your win count is to duel Bawnji, a level 2 opponent that uses a basic zombie swarm lineup. His only real attack monster is King of the Skull Servants, which is easy to kill with a Soul Release. TIP: the following characters are good at the following mini-games!!! Destiny Number 21—Sadie 400 Friends—Jaden Yuki (Note:Zane does not move until the 15th turn or so) Dodgeball—Zane Truesdale/Syrus Truesdale Stones of Strategy—Blair Flannigan First to Fourth Story Events * When you start a new Story Game, you choose one of the first tier characters, who will be your partner. Then you can watch him duel for you, duel alone in a classic one-on-one duel or duel in a tag duel. * To progress further in the character story, you need to expend your Tag Partner's hearts. Each time you battle alone or in tag his/her hearts progress. You can also spend 500 DP to buy a sandwich. Some characters like all kind of food (like Jaden); some dislike almost everything (like Dark Zane). The Golden Egg Sandwich gives a full current heart to whoever you tag with. * Each time a Heart is completed, you need to exit the map and go on the Exclamation Mark to duel and progress the story. Save before, because the duel has no way to go back. If you lose the duel you lose unsaved data, though you can restart again the duel forever but losses will be added to you win/loss count. * The first four events are common to each character are specifics for any of the First Tier Characters. Any student/teacher chosen from the Second and Third Tiers as partner will lead you to completely different events. * The Decks played in these story events are different than the ones these characters play on the field in default or when you choose them as partner. So these Decks are not the same as the Level Deck in the Tier List Characters (1, 2 and 3), these ones here are to let you know how hard it can be if not well prepared before the duel, that's why you should always save before going to a major event though you can restart a major event duel again forever but losses will be added to you win/loss count. First Event: Hero VS Dark Magician Girl * This first event common to all stories happens on the Cliff. Go there and you'll find Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale (depending on who you tag with) saying there is a cute costume dressed girl willing to duel you. This is Dark Magician Girl, who will challenge you because you beat her at the school festival in Tag Force 1 and she wants a rematch. *'Duel Difficulty:' Second Event: Hero VS Vellian Crowler * It happens at the Ra Yellow Dorm. There you find Vellian Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte. Crowler wants you to carry some duel disks for him, and then Bonaparte lets you know they were punished for upsetting Chancellor Sheppard. So you need to duel Crowler if you don't want to do his punishment! * Crowler plays an Ancient Gear Deck composed largely of Ancient Gear cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Crowler often employs various methods to speed up the summoning of his signature card, Ancient Gear Golem. * Duel Difficulty: Third Event: Hero VS The Gambler * Now you will go into the Forest to find Pierre the Gambler chatting up Alexis...which doesn't make Chazz happy! They then bet on you to duel him! * Pierre plays a Gamble Deck. By combining "Second Coin Toss" with the ability of cards such as "Sand Gambler", Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. * Duel Difficulty: Fourth Event: Hero & Partner VS Paradox Brothers * This time you'll have to go to the Slifer Red Dorm, where you'll find Bonaparte up to destroy the Red Dorm. * You'll have to fight the Paradox Brothers. They run a Gate Guardian/Burn Deck. After defeating the Paradox Brothers, you will be able to edit your partner's Deck. * Duel Difficulty: Fifth to Eighth Story Events Jaden * Fifth Heart Event: Jaden takes you back to the duel field and has a flashback of his graduation duel with Zane. However this time it's a tag duel against Zane and Atticus Rhodes, defeat them and you can progress in Jaden's story. * Sixth Heart Event: Jaden and you visit the abandoned dorm at Duel Acadamy where you again have a memory flashback to the time when you tag duelled with Aster against Sarina. This time it's you and Jaden, playing two mirror images of Sarina with identical Decks. If you complete this duel Syrus and Tyranno will come and you will continue his story. * Seventh Heart Event: Jaden takes you to the duel field and he has another flashback when he dueled Sartorious. You tag duel Aster and Sartorious. * Eighth Heart Event: Jaden and you go to the duel field and they announce the best tag duelist. Afterwards, Crowler will announce the main event, you vs Jaden. Syrus * Fifth Heart Event: Syrus is worried about Zane and meets Bonaparte who will tell him about Zane and Chancellor Sheppard if you beat him and Axel in a tag duel.If you lose the Slifer Red Dorm is destroyed. * Sixth Heart Event: You go to speak with Chancellor Sheppard about Zane but before he tells you about Zane you must win a tag duel against two Obelisk Blue students. * Seventh Heart Event: Syrus talks to Aster and Jaden about what happened to Zane in the pro league but to find out what posessed him you need to beat Aster and Jaden in another tag duel. * Eighth Heart Event: Finally you must go to the volcano where you face Dark Zane and Nightshroud in a tag duel to try and return Zane from the darkness for Syrus. Syrus does not let you skip class. Alexis * Fifth Heart Event: You will go to the Store to find Jasmine and Mindy. They wonder why a Slifer Red is partnering up with Alexis. You duel them in a Tag Duel with Alexis. The morning after you beat them Alexis will come to your room and tell you that they have gone missing. * Sixth Heart Event: At the Harbor you find Chazz and Atticus by the Lighthouse both of them wanting to be Alexis' partner. You will Tag Duel them and after you beat them they will say that they were trying to cheer up Alexis after Jasmine and Mindy disappearing. They too will go missing. * Seventh Heart Event: Alexis decides to speak with Jaden, Syrus and Tyranno in the Forest. She thinks that there is a connection between beating Jasmine, Mindy, Chazz and Atticus and them disappearing. Jaden and Syrus will then duel you in a Tag Duel. Both of them will then go missing. * Eighth Heart Event: You and Alexis will go to the Abandoned Dorm and find the people that went missing and you will also meet up with Titan and Jinzo. Titan wants revenge and Jinzo is trying to revive himself so they challenge you to a Tag Duel. Alexis does not allow you to skip class. Chazz * Fifth Heart Event: Go to the academy's entrance, where you find an unusual crowd, including Chazz's brothers, Slade and Jagger. You have to duel two Silfer Reds students, KENYoU and Sigthor, but be careful, they use stronger Decks than their usuals. * Sixth Heart Event: Go to the Ra Yellow Dorm to find Blair, who "took over" Chazz's room. Bastions barges in, and you have to tag duel both of them. * Seventh Heart Event: You have a tag duel against Dr. Crowler & Bonaparte in the classroom. * Eighth Heart Event: This time you must go to the Harbor, where you will find the habitual crowd. Chazz wants to settle things with his brothers, and you'll end up tag dueling them. It's you & Chazz Vs Slade & Jagger Princeton. The both play dragons Deck, using cards like Dragon's Mirror to Special Summon Five-Headed Dragon or King Dragun. Chazz does not let you skip class. Tyranno * Fifth Heart Event: You go to classroom where you meet Andrea and Jewels. You must win a tag duel against the both of them. * Sixth Heart Event: Tyranno says something about a legendary card. Go to the forest. You and Tyranno look for a legendary card and meet Damon. Then you must Tag Duel Damon and Jesse. * Seventh Heart Event: Tyranno says something about the legendary card again. Go to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm where you will be mistaken for perverts. After explaining the situation you will be pitted against Masha and Disa. You must win a Tag Duel against them. * Eighth Heart Event: Tyranno says something about the legendary card yet again. This time head to the volcano where you will meet up with Adrian, Jim, Jaden and Syrus. You will Tag Duel Jim and Adrian. Aster * Fifth Heart Event: Wake up in the morning and Aster will mentione a rumor going around. Go to the Ra Yellow Dorm to meet up with Jaden and Tyranno. Chazz and Bastion are also there except they are in Society of Light uniforms. You and Aster will duel the Society of Light Chazz and Bastion. * Sixth Heart Event: Aster says his Destiny Hero - Plasma card has been taken and he suspects the Society of Light. You go to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm to discover Alexis has joined the Society of Light. You and Aster will then face Alexis and Bastion in a Tag Duel. * Seventh Heart Event: Aster thinks that Sartorius had returned and you two should go straight to the Society of Light to find him. At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm you will find Chazz and Alexis and you must duel them to find out where Sartorius is. The truth is they don't actually know. * Eighth Heart Event: When Aster comes to collect you, Jaden will run and say he knows where Sartorius is. Go to the Main Gate and you'll find Sartorius, Sarina, Alexis, Chazz and Bastion. The Evil Sartorius has taken over and Sarina has seen the Light. You must Tag Duel them with Aster. Blair * Fifth Heart Event: You go to the Chancellor's Office. Blair asks Fonda Fontaine to teach her some recipes so she can cook for Jaden. You will Tag Duel Fonda and Yasmin with Blair so she can learn the recipes. * Sixth Heart Event: In the morning Blair says something about a Love Magician. Go to the cliff to find Atticus and he tells you about some Legendary rocks on the island that supposedly make people fall in love. You and Blair will duel against Atticus to find out the location of the rocks. His partner will be Syrus, who is apparently hiding in a garbage can. * Seventh Heart Event: Blair will take you to the forest to check out the Legendary rocks but Chazz and Alexis were already going there, Alexis doesn't know why though. You will Tag Duel them to get past but afterwards Chazz points out that if Blair loved Jaden she came with the wrong person. * Eighth Heart Event: Blair decides to duel Jaden and then express her true feelings about him. At the Slifer Red dorm you Tag Duel against Jaden and Jesse. Afterwards Jaden interrupts Blair when she says "I love" thinking that her next word would be dueling. Blair does not allow you to skip class. Jesse * Fifth Heart Event: Jesse takes you to the Duel Arena for his exhibition match with Jaden except it's a Tag Duel so Jesse chooses you and Jaden "chooses" Blair. * Sixth Heart Event: In the forest you meet Jim and Tyranno. Jim says something about a magnetic pulse that's affecting reptiles. You and Jesse duel against Jim and Tyranno. Afterwards everyone complains about being drained of energy. * Seventh Heart Event: At the Abandoned Dorm Chazz is about to challenge Adrian Gecko to a duel but Jesse interrupts and wants to know what Adrian knows about the magnetic pulses. Adrian teams up with Chazz in a Tag Duel against you and Jesse. Afterwards he tells you that Proffesor Viper is behind it all. * Eighth Heart Event: You find Viper at the Lab. Jesse challenges him to a duel. Viper partners up with Axel Brodie against you and Jesse. Viper will disappear afterwards while calling out to his adopted son. Page Two Characters Story Events * First Heart Event: Go to the shop to find Jaden, Syrus and Tyranno,who are speaking about the latest issue of Duelist Magazine. So, you and your partner Tag duel Syrus and Tyranno to find you who'll be the first to borrow Jaden's copy. * Second Heart Event: Go to the harbor, to find Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Tyranno. Chazz claims that ever since he's the tag duel partner of Alexis, they are the island's best couple. You end up tag dueling Alexis and Chazz. * Third Heart Event: Go to the classroom, to find Chazz and Blair. Although they are great partners, they don't get along. They will duel you and if they lose they'll change partners. * Fourth Heart Event: Go to the Girls Obelisk Blue dorm to find Jaden and Alexis. Alexis complains that she's tired. Jaden makes a comment to this which gets her angry. She then challenges you to a tag duel. * Fifth Heart Event: Go to the Slifer Red dorm to find Jaden and Blair. They are on a winning streak and decide to challenge you and your partner. * Sixth Heart Event: At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm you will find Jaden and Aster. Jaden immediately challenges you but Aster complains about having dueled so much. They duel you anyway and afterwards Aster tells Jaden he needs to study more so he then runs from Jaden. * Seventh Heart Event: Go to the Volcano to find Jaden and Jesse. They immediately challenge you. After you beat them they will run off in search of more people to duel. * Eighth Heart Event: At the Duel Arena you will find Jesse and Aster. Jesse challenges you but Aster complains that he and Jaden duel too much. Aster gives in and you must beat them in a tag duel. Trivia While "Harpies' Hunting Ground" is in play, the background shows a Harpie Lady, and the Ojama Trio trying to take down the Harpie Lady. Ojama Green disappears, and Harpie Lady holds Ojama Black by his head, while Ojama Yellow watches. Ojama Black then goes away, and Harpie Lady goes after Ojama Yellow, who is freaked out. This scene goes on over and over again while Harpies' Hunting Ground is in play. Glitches External links * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami of America website. * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami website. Category:Video games